Several New Lifes
by MaiaS
Summary: Vinnie Sinistra is bored of his life in a Del Mar suburb. However, danger lurks on the horizon...
1. Del Mar

Del Mar was a nice place to live. The gated community where Vinnie Sinistra lived was even nicer, though the constant FBI presence may have been a factor.

Vinnie had been entered into the witness protection program after he had been caught smuggling tons of cocaine into the country. In exchange for ratting out his friends, he would be able to live a free man with his family. However, Vinnie knew that people would be after him. People would be after him for the rest of his life.

He had been given the name 'James' and moved to Del Mar soon after entering the witness protection program. His new life bored him to death. There was _no_ excitement in the suburbs. Everything was boring, artificial. Everyone who lived there had been checked, to make sure there were no problems.

All of his neighbors were rich,white and pre-occupied with suburban life. No-one left the neighborhood to work. In fact, the only person who appeared to work was his neighbor who lived across the street. She was a vet, and often cared for Vinnie's guard dog.

Vinnie had a family too, who drained all of his excitement and energy away. His wife often flirted with the staff, his teenage daughter often flirted with the guards and his youngest child often sat in his crib crying.

In fact, it was his youngest child's birthday next Sunday. May 23rd. Caterers, clowns and pool cleaners had been called in to begin preparations.

But on this day, May 16th, something felt... off. Strange. But Vinnie was sure that nothing would happen.


	2. Living Room

Vinnie spent most of the day lounging in his living room, watching TV. Sometimes he would go to his upstairs office to do some work on his computer. Everywhere he went he was followed by a guard.

Sometimes it was annoying being followed everywhere, but whenever Vinnie heard a stray noise he would be thankful towards his guard.

After quite some time, Vinnie sat down in front of his TV and turned it on. His guard sat on the chair behind him, then watched Vinnie watch TV silently. No-one said a word. Then the TV suddenly went off, with a small pop and click.

Vinnie turned around to face his guard,

"Hey, get that TV back on! Go and look at the box outside or something!" He shouted, prompting the guard to get up. He went out of the room, as Vinnie sat back and sighed. The door opened and a guard that he'd never seen before entered.

"Must be that new guard they promised to send..." he though to himself as the new guard, now visible, passed. He was bald, and he had a tattoo on his head. Vinnie swore under his breath, as it appeared that the FBI had now begun to employ skinheads.

A sudden pain shot through Vinnie's throat. He automatically moved his hand upwards to try and find the source. He found a wire cutting through his throat. Vinnie grabbed at it and attempted to pull it away from his throat, but the force pulling it was too strong. As the air was forced from his throat, he attempted to shout out, to no avail.

A few seconds later, Vinnie slumped backwards in his chair, his head hanging backwards towards his attacker. Vinnie had just been killed.

* * *

Notes :

This is probably one of the easiest kills to pull off on Vinnie. Obtain a guard uniform , break the electrical box out front then enter and fiber wire Vinnie. A nearby closet provides an ample hiding place for the body.


	3. Deja Vu

Vinnie woke up in his chair, sweating all over. He turned to see his regular guard sitting in his chair. He turned back to see the TV still on and working, though the show he was watching appeared to have been 'rewinded' to an earlier point.

Had he dreamed about his own death. It _had_ seemed very real, but then again... He was alive. It _must_ have been a dream. No question about -

The TV turned off, with a faith pop and click. Vinnie paused his thoughts and stared. It was almost as if he had been sent back a little in time. As stupid at that sounded, Vinnie decided that it was an option. He got up, with his guard, and went out into the entrance hall.

He went towards the staircase and was about to go upstairs when he noticed a familiar face. Or head. The bald guard stood in by the front door. That sight made Vinnie speed up. He climbed up the staircase and headed down the hall, then turned into his office on the right. His guard stopped and turned to guard the door.

As soon as the door shut, Vinnie turned and went to his computer. His mind was on fire, bursting with hundreds of thoughts moving around. The bald guard. The death. The TV. Was it all just a co-incidence?

A sharp object pricked Vinnie in the neck, and a hand clasped around his throat. Everything began to go blurry. As Vinnie fell to the ground he saw a familiar head walk away from him.

* * *

Notes :

Another easy kill, wait for Vinnie to go upstairs then sneak in. For some variety, I had 47 take him out with a poison syringe.


	4. Sniper

Once again, Vinnie woke up in his chair. This time he was sweating even more then before. He had died _twice_ now. Was he dreaming within a dream? His brain couldn't handle this revelation. Instead he decided to watch TV, although he had seen this part three times now.

After a while, Vinnie noticed something. The TV hadn't been turned off. He looked around for the bald guard, but he couldn't see anyone. Maybe he had finally escaped from his dreams? Either way, he would stay here with his guard. It would be impossible for anyone to strangle or poison him without being seen and killed. He was sa-

BOOM

The window smashed and a bullet flew through the room. It hit Vinnie in the head, sending him flying from his chair towards the floor.


	5. Ditto

Paranoia now set in. Vinnie never watched his TV, opting to keep one eye on the door and the other on the window. Where had that bullet come from? The open garage across the road looked like a good spot, though it was _open_ and therefore exposed.

If he kept his eyes there, then there was no way for him to be attacked without him spotting his attacker, most likely the bald man he had seen in his... previous lives.

_Previous lives? Did I really just think that?_

The thought itself was ridiculous but it had to be true. He doubted that he had been dreaming within a dream within a dream within another dream. There must be a limit to how many dreams one person could be having.

**Beep beep. Beep beep.**

Vinnie's phone, which was on the table by the window, was ringing. Should he get it? Or was it just a way to draw him out? He decided to ignore it, much to the bewilderment of his guard. After a few minutes the ringing stopped.

After waiting a while, Vinnie decided that he could let his guard down and watch TV. He had survived longer than before. Maybe the dream was finally over?

**Boom!**

A bullet came flying through the wall. Vinnie turned and was about to duck when it came through his chair and into his head. He was flung, with more force than before, from his chair into the TV.


End file.
